Christmas Gifts
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: Sharon and Andy go Christmas gift shopping at the mall.


The mall was bustling with shoppers and tourists eager to score a sale. Festive decorations hung around ever corner while Christmas songs played over the speakers on repeat. Sharon hated dealing with crowds, but she couldn't help admiring the tinsel and hanging ornaments. She just loved the holidays.

Normally she wouldn't stay in the mall for long, but her companion for the day was at a loss for Christmas gifts for his children.

"Andy," she laid her hand on his arm to make sure she doesn't get swept up in the swarm of people. "the gifts don't need to be so over the top. I'm sure if you put some thought into it, Nicole would appreciate something simple."

"I'm just not sure what to get though," Andy whined.

She sighed and kept on walking with him. "Come on then, we are going to look around this mall until we find a gift Nicole would love."

When Andy had picked up Sharon a few weeks ago for the Nutcracker, he was part embarrassed and part guilty for having dragged her into his mess. Lying to Sharon didn't sit well with him, so he was determined to talk to her over dinner.

They were looking over the menu when he spoke up. "Thank you again, Sharon. Your being here means so much."

"I said I'd go with you regardless. Besides I love the Nutcracker."

"Yeah…listen, Sharon," she picked up the hesitant tone in his voice, thinking it best to put down her menu, "you were kind enough to ask me what was really going through my mind and I acted like an ass, brushing it off."

She gave him a slight smile as he continued. "It's just, after the wedding everyone was so taken with you. You were so nice and sociable, it made them wonder how I got involved with someone like you."

"Involved?" Sharon slowly repeated the word.

Andy scratched the back of his head and released a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, involved. They, uh…"

"They thought we were closer than, um, friends," she placed her hand atop his, "look, Andy,"

"I know, I know. I put you in a real bad position and you can hate me all you want, I just had to be hon—"

"Andy," Sharon's voice took on a much gentler tone, "I understand that you want to get on your family's good side, especially your children."

He felt the way she was brushing his fingers with her own, simultaneously soothing and making him hot and bothered.

"And I appreciate you being honest with me, but you need I be honest with your kids too."

When he realized that she wasn't going to yell at him or that she wasn't even in a sour mood, he finally looked up at Sharon. Gone was his sad puppy look; he now looked hopeful. Maybe he had a chance to really enjoy the evening with her.

"So…you're not mad?" He tested the waters.

"Mmm, no," she took a sip of her water, a devilish glint in her eyes. "But I may call in a favor that you really owe me."

The hopeful look dropped, leaving Andy slightly worried as to what she would ask of him.

They were walking around Macy's looking at the endless displays of jewelry and handbags. Sharon slowly walked around each rack, pausing every once in a while to look at something. Any other time and Andy would have given up and gone home. Yet spending time with Sharon - even in a crowded mall looking for Christmas gifts - was something he liked doing. He couldn't even resist laughing when Sharon pulled a Santa's hat off the shelf and put it on him.

They were looking at the display cases full of jewelry when Sharon stopped in front of a bunch of bracelet charms.

"Andy, did you notice if Nicole had a Pandora bracelet?"

He was confused, not really sure what a Pandora bracelet was. "Uh, chunky bracelet? Silver? Had charms on them?"

She nodded and pointed at all the charms on display. Perhaps he would be able to find a charm for Nicole.

"See anything that looks good in particular?" she asked.

Andy never really felt comfortable shopping for jewelry. He never thought he found the right necklace or bracelet or earrings, so he gave up on trying to buy those as gifts. However, one charm stood out to him.

"Hey Sharon, do you see that one?" He pointed at the small pink ice skate. "That little skate? Think that looks good?"

"It's cute. Why the skate, though?"

He continued to look at the charm while his thoughts transported him back in time.

"When Nicole was about 6, before her brother came along, I took her to New York to visit some relatives," he motioned for the sales representative to take out the charm. "We went to Central Park and did some ice skating in Rockefeller Center."

"I'll take it." He told the sales lady.

"It's probably the best memory I have with my little girl. It was her first time on the ice, too. It was great day." Andy absently stared at the other jewelry.

Sharon scooted closer to him, rubbing his arm in a comforting motion. "Then this is a wonderful gift for a wonderful memory."

The feeling of having her so close while touching his arm was surprisingly relaxing. If they weren't in a busy mall, he was sure he could spend hours being close to her.

"I just wish we had more of that, y'know?" he murmured.

"But now you can," she said, now holding his hand to get his attention. "Now you have grandsons to spend time with too. Just focus on all the time you can have with all of them."

He continued to hold her hand all the while pulling her into a hug. He smelled her floral perfume and the fresh scent of her shampoo. Just everything about Sharon helped relax him.

"Thank you," he finally looked up at Sharon, "again."

She cupped his cheek with her free hand. "And thank you for putting up with me and my Christmas shopping."

He released her when the sales rep came back with his bag, the charm safe inside. Sharon went off to look at other display cases while Andy ventured off in another direction.

He simply looked at all of the displays until a beautiful silver gold necklace stopped him. The tear drop shape and diamond in the middle looked simple yet elegant. It reminded him of Sharon.

He called another sales rep to take it out. Set in his decision, he told the salesperson to ring it up for him.

Perhaps he would give Sharon her gift over dinner.


End file.
